


Landing On Earth

by krislynrose



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Ice Skating, New York City, Soft Din Djarin, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: The Mandalorian, Grogu, and the crew end up on Earth, in New York city. What happens when Grogu gets curious and wanders around?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Landing On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> *I only own Steven and Stella.*

"Buckle up. This is going to be a long ride," Boba Fett told the group, which consisted of the Mandalorian, Grogu, Cara Dune, Fennec Shand, Bo-Katan, Koska, the Mandalorian's girlfriend Stella Raseri, and her brother Steven.

"Who's the chunky baby? You're the chunky baby!" Steven cooed while bouncing his adoptive nephew on his knee, the green infant giggling.

"Where are we going?" Cara asked curiously.

"We're all going to hell," Boba said bluntly.

"Ok then," Cara mumbled.

* * *

The group was fast asleep with the exception of Boba and Steven.

"Can I be your co-pilot?" Steven asked.

"No," Boba told him.

"Are we there yet?" Steven groaned.

"No," Boba said.

They were silent for five minutes until Steven spoke up again.

"Can I _please_ be your co-pilot?" he tried again.

"Fine," Boba gave in. "We're about to land. Wake the others," he added.

"Sweet! ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND!" Steven announced.

"Bro, keep it down," Stella said, groggily.

"Where are we landing?" Fennec asked.

"Earth," Boba said to her.

They flew until they got closer and closer, seeing different buildings and trees.

"Here we are," Boba said as he landed the ship, and the group got out.

"Interesting place," Mando said, with Grogu in his arms.

"Where exactly are we?" Koska asked.

"It's says we're in New York City," Bo-Katan said.

"Great. We're in Europe," Steven said.

"No, we're in the United States of America," Stella corrected.

"I smell food. Whatever it is, it smells good," Koska said.

"Foo!" Grogu cooed.

Mando and Stella squealed.

"You just said your first word! I'm so proud of you," Mando cried.

"You're such a softie," Cara snickered.

"Shut up," Mando mumbled.

"She's right. Look at you, looking all tough and badass, but when it comes to the Child, you're all fluff," Bo-Katan teased.

"Not just with the Child, but also with Stella. He's whipped," Koska laughed. Everyone but Mando laughed. Yes, even Boba laughed.

"Guys, can we start exploring?" Steven asked.

"Thank you," Mando whispered to him.

"Ok, let's start walking," Stella suggested.

As the group walked, people were staring at them as they passed by.

"Nice costumes," someone mumbled.

"Interesting looking people. Four wannabe Power Rangers, a Goth-looking Asian lady, a tall ninja dude, a midget ninja girl, some chick with big arms, or is that a dude? Nope, it's a chick. Oh, and one of the Power Ranger wannabes is holding a green baby gremlin. Is that a doll? Oh my god, it moved!" another person said.

"Aww! Baby!" another person squealed, trying to pat Grogu, only to almost get bit by the Child.

"Don't touch him!" Mando snapped at the stranger.

"Rude," she mumbled.

"Who's hungry?" Boba asked.

"I'm pretty sure we all are," Fennec said.

"That place looks decent, and it's empty. Let's try it out," Stella suggested, pointing to a nearby diner.

* * *

After eating lunch, which were chicken tenders and fries, the group explored the city even more. Grogu kept squirming in his father's arms since he wanted to walk.

"Alright, if you want to walk, you can walk. Just stay near your mother and myself," Mando sighed, putting Grogu down.

The Child giggled as he started walking.

"I need to shit," Boba said.

"I see a bathroom a couple blocks ahead," Mando said as he pointed straight ahead. "Anybody else need to go?" he added.

"Might as well," Steven said. "Hey, I have a question," he said to his future brother-in-law.

"Go on," Mando encouraged.

"Yeah, how do you use the bathroom in that armor? Do you wear a diaper? Or do you just not wear any underwear so when you have to go, like especially when you have to go really bad, you have one less thing to remove when you're about to go?" Steven asked.

"We use the bathroom like everyone else. Just don't wait till you're desperate," the Mandalorian told him.

"Ah, gotcha," Steven said. "Why, thank you, kind sir," he said as Mando held the men's bathroom door open for him.

"Move. Ass is about to explode," Boba said, pushing Steven out of the way.

Steven tried to hold back a laugh.

"I can hear you laughing," the bounty hunter said from behind a stall door.

"Grogu, stay with us," Mando told his adoptive son. "Here. Let me help you," he added, helping the Child use the toilet. Grogu is potty trained and can use the bathroom on his own. Mando just doesn't want him to fall into the toilet. He helped the Child wash his hands, and it was his turn to go.

"Boba, you're shitting a rope," Steven laughed. He looked at Grogu, who turned away from them. "Hey, Kid. There's no need to hide or be ashamed. We're all males here. We all have the same parts," he assured his nephew. He then looked over Mando's shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Were you trying to look at my dick?" the older male asked.

"Sorry," Steven snickered.

"That sounded gay," Boba said.

"A guy looking at another guy's dick doesn't make him gay. I'm not gay. Hey, is Koska single?" Steven asked.

"Ask her," Mando said, flushing the toilet. He washed his hands and turned around to find Grogu missing. "Oh no! Grogu!" he called out while checking the stalls.

"He's not in here," Boba said.

"Maybe he's with the girls," Steven said, following the Mandalorian out the bathroom. The girls were waiting outside.

"Babe, is Grogu with you, or the other girls?" Mando asked Stella.

"I thought he was with you," she said.

"He was, but then he must have walked off. I told him to stay with us," Mando sighed.

"I'll go check the stalls," Stella said.

"I'll help," Cara offered, following Stella into the women's bathroom.

"Done!" Boba said, jumping out of the men's bathroom.

"Took you long enough," Fennec said.

"What, had a rope in your ass?" Bo-Katan teased. Koska snickered.

"He's not in there!" Stella and Cara said, running out of the women's bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Mando panicked. "Grogu!" he tried to call out.

"Grogu!" the rest of the group called out.

"Does everyone have their comms on?" Stella asked, and they all nodded. "Ok, we will split into four groups of two. Boba and Steven, you two will search together, Bo-Katan and Koska will go together, Fennec and Cara will look together, and Mando and I will search together," she said.

"Alright, let's start searching," Mando said.

***With Boba and Steven***

"Grogu!" Steven called out.

"Where are you, Kid?!" Boba yelled.

Steven started doing frog impressions.

"What the hell are you doing?" Boba asked.

"Grogu loves frogs," Steven told him.

"Oh," Boba said.

***With Koska and Bo-Katan***

"Well, we can't fly because that will attract attention," Bo-Katan said.

"I know. We'll just have to keep calling his name," Koska said.

"Grogu!" they both called out.

***With Cara and Fennec***

"Excuse me? Have you seen a baby?" Cara asked one of the locals.

"He's 12 inches tall, green, resembles a gremlin," Fennec said.

"Uh, no," the local said before running off.

***With Mando and Stella***

"Kid? Where are you? Mommy and Daddy are really worried about you," Mando said, holding Stella's hand.

"Baby? Please come back to us," Stella said, trying not to cry.

***Meanwhile, with Grogu***

Grogu was wandering around the city, unaware that the adults are trying to find him. He smelled food and got hungry again. He kept walking until he found a hot dog stand.

"Well, hello there, little guy!" the person behind the hot dog stand greeted. "Cute costume you've got there!" he added.

"I think he's lost. Would you like a hot dog to cheer you up?" his coworker offered.

Grogu held his hands out, wanting to try a hot dog.

"Here you go, kiddo!" the first employee said, handing the Child a hot dog.

The Baby grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth, eating it in one bite, startling the two employees. He giggled happily.

"That is one strange baby!" the second employee said.

After eating his hot dog, Grogu kept walking until he reached an ice skating rink. He eventually reached the ice, and stepped on it for the first time, then slipped. He sat there for a minute before standing up, wobbling, then started gliding across the ice, laughing. He was a quick learner!

"Grogu!" he heard Steven call out. His uncle was nearby!

"He's right there! I see him!" Boba yelled.

"Guys! I see him! He's gliding across an icy floor!" Steven said in his communicator. "Let's get him," he added as he and Boba went straight for the ice skating rink, only to fall on their faces. They tried to get up, only to fall again, on their butts. A couple of skaters were laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Boba snapped at the skaters, standing up and falling again.

"What are you guys doing on the ground?" Fennec asked, approaching the two guys with Cara following behind.

"Be careful, it's very slippery," Steven said.

"It can't be that bad," Cara said as she and Fennec started walking on the ice, then slipped and fell.

They noticed Bo-Katan and Koska running towards them, with Mando and Stella following behind.

"Why are you guys on the ground?" Stella asked.

"Be careful and don't run, this isn't normal ground," Fennec told her.

"I see him! I'm running anyways," Mando said as he started running, only to slip and fall on the ice.

"Grogu! We can see you!" Stella called out, carefully walking on the ice. She was able to pass the others before slipping and landing on her butt.

***Grogu's POV***

Wheeee! Ice skating is fun! At first, I slipped and fell on my bum, but after that, I got the hang of it. Now I'm having so much fun! I thought I heard my Uncle Steven calling my name, but I was too busy enjoying ice skating. I continued skating for maybe 10 minutes, until I heard another voice call out.

"Grogu! We can see you!"

It was my Mommy. I saw her walking on the ice before she fell. I noticed my Daddy, Aunts Cara and Fennec, and Uncles Boba and Steven were also sitting on the ice. They must've fallen as well. Aunts Bo-Katan and Koska were the only ones standing up since they weren't on the ice. I hope I'm not in trouble.

I glided towards them and noticed Mommy didn't look very happy at all. She looked either angry or scared. I can't see Daddy's face, but I can tell he feels the same way.

"Grogu, what were you thinking?" he said to me. Well, at least he didn't yell at me.

"We were so worried about you!" Mommy said. She looked like she was trying not to cry. Now I feel bad! I couldn't help but whimper. I wanted to apologize, but I can't talk.

"Kid, we're not mad at you. I know you want to look around, but we have to stay together, especially in an unfamiliar place. You could've gotten hurt. You could've gotten captured," Daddy told me. "Come here," he said, holding his arms out for me.

I immediately held my arms out and let him pick me up. Mommy gently kissed my forehead.

"We love you," Daddy said, cradling me. I love you guys too! "Don't scare us like that again," he reminded me. I won't, I promise.

We all sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes, until Aunt Cara broke the silence.

"Boba, are you crying?" she asked.

"No," Uncle Boba groaned. We all turned to look at him. His shoulders were shaking, as if he was crying.

"He's definitely crying," Uncle Steven teased.

"Shut up," Uncle Boba growled.

"Napkin," Aunt Bo-Katan offered.

Uncle Boba snatched the napkin and turned away from us to wipe his face. He turned back and said, "What are you all looking at?"

We were all trying not to laugh.

"Grogu, give Uncle Boba a hug," Aunt Koska said to me.

"No! I don't want a hug," Uncle Boba groaned.

"Yes, he does," Daddy said, placing me down.

I immediately walked to my bounty hunter uncle and held my arms out, hugging him.

"No, get off. Ok, fine," Uncle Boba gave in and hugged me back. "Cute," I heard him say.

"As beautiful as this is, how much longer are we going to sit on this ice?" Aunt Fennec asked.

Everyone tried to stand up, only for Daddy, Uncle Boba, and Aunt Cara to fall, so they just crawled off the ice, and stood up as they reached the grass.

"You look hilarious crawling on the ice," Uncle Steven laughed.

"Shut up," Uncle Boba snapped.

***3rd Person POV***

"You were very talented at ice skating, Baby," Stella said, gently tickling Grogu's chin, the infant giggling.

"He made it look so easy," Mando said, cradling the Child in his arms.

"The others around us did too. They laughed at us for falling on our asses," Boba growled.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the day exploring New York City.


End file.
